weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cemeteries
The following are the places where our relatives are reported to be buried. Some of these are confirmed, but others are not. Unless you have seen the grave yourself, do not take any fact here as definitive. Sometimes towns are known, but the cemetery wasn't listed - I don't know how many cemeteries each town has, so they are listed separately. =America= California 'Kelseyville Cemetery, Kelseyville, California' *Anna Maria (Kobitisch) Burkholder - 1964 'Olivewood Cemetery, Riverside, California' *Nick Schmitz - 1942 *Katherine (Schmitz) Fery - 1971 Iowa 'Iowa Veterans Cemetery, Adel, Iowa' *Joretta Mae Breuer - 2011 'Saint Mary's Cemetery, Alton, Iowa' *Anna (Arensdorf) Arens - 1904 'Armstrong Grove Cemetery, Armstrong, Iowa' *Daniel Lee Breuer - 1990 *James Larson - 2001 'Saint Mary's Cemetery, Ashton, Iowa' *Anna Giever - 1891 *Conrad Giever - 1897 *Margaret (Pheifer) Giever - 1900 *John Melcher Sr. - 1912 *Mary (Kappes) Melcher - 1915 *Anna (Kanive) Giever - 1918 *Mary (Frey) Melcher - 1922 *Mike Giever - 1923 *Anthony Strouth - 1924 *Michael Strouth - 1929 *Lena (Auel) Breuer - 1938 *Anna (Giever) Strouth - 1939 *Joseph Melcher - 1940 *Christian Breuer - 1944 *John Giever - 1945 'Ashton, Iowa' *Thomas (Tommy) Breuer - 1969 *Joseph Thomas Breuer - 1997 *Evelyn (Stopsack) Breuer - 2004 *Anthony (Jerome) Breuer - 2005 'St. Nicholas Cemetery, Bellevue, Iowa' *Peter Hintgen - 1860 'Bellevue, Iowa' *Michael Hingtgen - 1935 *Johanna (Hoffmann) Hingtgen - 1944 'Calvary Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa' *Robert George Knapp - 1946 *John Peter Knapp - 1968 *Mayme (Weber) Knapp - 1977 *Barbara (Weber) Kurt - 1995 *Rosalyn (Weber) Jackson - 2002 'St. Mary's Catholic Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa' St. Mary's may be a section of Calvary Cemetery. *Katherina (Becker) Weber - 1898 *William Lawrence Weber - 1909 *Peter Weber - 1940 *Catherine (Bertling) Weber - 1963 *Margaret (Weber) Hosch - 1996 'Dubuque County, Iowa' *Francis Hoffmann - 1930 'Mount Calvary Cemetery, Saint Francis Nuns Old Section, Dubuque County, Iowa' *Sister Assumpta, OSF - 1946 *Sister Mildred Breuer - 1968 *Sister Mary Albertine - 1975 'Mount Calvary Cemetery, Saint Francis Nuns New Section, Dubuque County, Iowa' *Sister Magdala, OSF - 1991 'Saint Francis Catholic Cemetery, Dunkerton, Iowa' *Roman Wingert - 1949 *Francis Wingert - 1949 *Bertha Mary (Even) Wingert - 1995 *Joseph George Wingert - Abt 2002 'Saint Patricks Cemetery, Estherville, Iowa' *Dorothea (Klein) Breuer - 1991 *Patrick Aloysius Breuer - 1995 'Immaculate Conception Cemetery, Fairbank, Iowa' *Raymond Weber - 2004 *Dorothy (Wedeking) Weber - 2003 'St. Mary's Cemetery, Gilbertville, Iowa' *Angela (Gales) Frast - 1864 *Franz Frast - 1899 *Jacob Ehr - 1902 *Victor Wester - Abt 1905 *Honora (Becker) Frast - 1907 *Hubert Frast - 1913 *Catherine (Michels) Frast - 1915 *Nikolaus Frast - 1928 *Clarence Weires - 1937 *Clem Wester - Abt 1940 *Margaret (Fink) Ehr - 1942 *Nicholas Ehr - 1943 *John Weires - 1945 *Magdalena (Frost) Weires - 1962 *Peter Wester - 1969 *Cletus Frost - 1998 *Marie (Weires) George - 2003 *Paul Becker - 2005 'St. John Cemetery, Independence, Iowa' *Mary (Even) Geber - 1963 *Charles Geber - 1975 *Mary (Wester) Winkle - 1989 *Vincent Fischels - 1993 *Helen (Schmitz) Fischels - 1999 *Anne (Bogge) Fischels - 2001 'St. Athanasius Catholic Cemetery, Jesup, Iowa' *Katherine (Ehr) Trierweiler - 1900 *Anna Trierweiler - 1908 *Barbara (Diesburg) Trierweiler - 1912 *Richard Kies - 1937 *John Ehr (V) - 1944 *Elizabeth (Kies) Frost - 1950 *Peter Weber - 1951 *Joseph Trierweiler - 1957 *Will Kies - 1957 *Catherine (Bader) Weber - 1958 *Matilda (Roberts) Ehr - 1958 *Math Trierweiler - 1963 *Alice (Dedonker) Weber - 1965 *Edward Trierweiler - 1967 *Nick Frost - 1969 *Katherine (Fischels) Trierweiler - 1972 *Ted Frost - 1976 *Ruth Virginia Weber - 1977 *Irvin Ehr - 1978 *Nicholas George Ehr - 1980 *Arthur Frost - 1982 *Lucille (Trierweiler) Taylor - 1984 *Irvin Weber - 1985 *Eugene Trierweiler - 1986 *Robert Kies - 1987 *Dorothy (Campagna) Trierweiler - 1989 *Hylan Moore - 1989 *Anna (Wester) Kies - 1992 *Frances (Ehr) Hershberger - 1995 *LeRoy Schuler - 1997 *Paul Hershberger - 1998 *Edna Hanney - 1998 *Donald Mangrich - 2002 *Orville Weber - 2004 *Dan Strauel - 2007 *Mildred (Ehr) Schuler - 2008 *Francis Joseph Weber - 2009 *Lawerence Amfahr - 2010 *Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber - 2012 'Jesup, Iowa' *Will Kies - 1957 *John Wester - 1964 *Winifred (Connelly) Wester - 1971 'Lamotte, Iowa' *Joannes Petrus Arensdorf - 1890 *Aloysius Hoffmann - 1917 *Justina (Lainberger) Arensdorf - 1925 *Elizabeth (Muller) Hoffmann - 1943 *John Hoffmann - Abt 1948 *Clara (Unknown) Hoffmann - 1953 *Allan Hoffmann - Abt 1958 *Frank A. Hoffmann - 1964 *Mary (Lucke) Hoffmann - Abt 1966 *Joseph Hoffmann - 1987 *John Hoffmann - 2000 'Larchwood Cemetery, Larchwood, Iowa' *Infant Richarz - 1922 *Magdalena (Kircher) Breuer - 1947 *Lambert Breuer - 1950 *Carrie (McCarty) Breuer - 1973 *William Breuer - 1974 *Marie (Breuer) Richarz - 1976 *Edward Richarz - 1978 *Joseph John Nicolai - 1978 *Agnes (Breuer) Nicolai - 1988 *William Kerkvliet - 2003 *Harvey Edward Reinke - 2004 *Eileen (Breuer) Kerkvliet - 2006 *Elaine Marie Reinke - 2008 *Mary (Richarz) Reinke - 2009 'Sacred Heart Cemetery, Maquoketa, Iowa' *Robert Hayes - 1954 *Ronald Cahill - 1986 *Marcella (Even) Hayes - 1990 *Sophie (Even) Cahill - 1996 *Steven Patrick Breuer - 2018 'Oak Hill Cemetery, New Hartford, Iowa' *Cecelia (DeJager) Saul - Abt 1993 'Woodlawn Cemetery, Oelwein, Iowa' *Eveline Ruth (Michels) Wingert - 2005 'St. Joseph's Catholic cemetery, Raymond, Iowa' *Nickolaus Etringer - Abt 1909 *Ida Eva Frost - 1911 *Arnold Frost - 1913 *Maria Margaretha (Koltes) Frast - 1916 *Donald Etringer - 1918 *Margaret (Frost) Ehr - 1923 *Matt Frost - 1927 *Teresa (Wingert) Bonefas - 1933 *Joseph Schmitz - 1933 *Helen (Burbach) Schmitz - 1936 *Maria (Ehr) Schmitz - 1936 *Margaret (Ehr) Wingert - 1941 *Joseph Meier - 1942 *Mathias Schmitz - 1942 *Margaret Schmitz - 1943 *Frank Weber - 1944 *Anne (Frost) Etringer - 1948 *Peter Etringer - 1955 *Lioba (Kraut) Wingert - 1955 *Jacob Frost - 1956 *Janice Marie Weber - 1958 *Charles Wingert - 1961 *Kate (Ehr) Weber - 1961 *George Nicholas Wingert - 1962 *Cecelia (Philips) Frost - 1962 *Frank Frost - 1964 *Reinard Wagner - 1964 *Lou Ann Weber - 1965 *Katie (Trierweiler) Klein - 1967 *Theodore Weber - 1969 *Catherine (Clarence) Frost - 1969 *Lloyd Weber - 1974 *Margurite (Weiland) Sondag - 1975 *John Weber - 1976 *Nick Weber - 1976 *Theodore Becker - 1976 *Frances (Even) Weber - 1977 *Nick Klein - 197(7?) *Elizabeth (Wirtz) Frost - 19(7?)8. *John George Schmitz - 1980 *Lawrence Sondag - 1981 *Magdalen Katherine (Schmitz) Becker - 1982 *Matthew Dean Weber - 1983 *Victor Monat - 1984 *Lucille Frost - 1988 *Laura (Meier) Weber - 1990 *Harold Pint - 1990 *John Schmitz - 1991 *Eva (Etringer) Meier - 1992 *Rita (Knebel) Weber - 1992 *Dale Frost - 1992 *Mathias Wingert - 1993 *Fred Meier - 1995 *Harold Frost - 2000 *Clarence Weber - 2002 *Reynold Schmitz - 2002 *Margaret Remegia (Wingert) Pint - 2005 *Marie (Youngblut) Schmitz - 2006 *Darlys I. (Doepke) Weber - 2008 *Marcella (Weber) Breuer - 2009 *Mary M. (Weber) Monat - 2009 *Daniel Breuer - 2010 *Ray Youngblut - 2010 *James Merlin Kreger - 2011 *Wilfred (Willie) Breuer - 2014 *Dale C. Weber - 2015 *Jeanne (Weber) Tuve - 2017 *Larry M. Weber - 2017 *Ralph Weber - 2017 *Stanley Tuve - 2019 'Calvary Cemetery, Riceville, Iowa' *Frances Grace (Bonefas) Klein - 2001 *Jerome Adams - 2003 'St. Donatus, Iowa' *Dominique Even - 1855 *Theodor Arensdorf - 1856 *Elizabeth Even - 1861 *George Even - 1863 *John Even - 1868 *Susanna Arensdorf - 1868 *John Arensdorf - 1869 *Margaret (Stuhl) Arensdorf - 1873 *Antonius Arensdorf - 1874 *Margaretha Arensdorf - 1875 *Dominicus Arensdorf - 1875 *Maria Arensdorf - 1876 *Nicolaus Arens - 1879 *Nichlaus Arensdorf - 1882 *Johannes Even - 1885 *Susanna (Ondrimont) Arensdorf - 1899 *Maria (Arensdorf) Even - 1900 *Peter Hingtgen - 1924 *Susan Hingtgen - 1927 *Father Nicholas Hingtgen - 1931 *Lorraine Hingtgen - 1937 *Frances (Gillen) Hingtgen - 1939 *Christina Caroline (Fischer) Hoffmann - 1939 *Lucille Mary (Gaffey) Adams - 1964 *Joseph John Hoffmann - 1968 *Anna (Fischer) Hoffmann - 1968 *Edward Hoffmann - 1981 *Bernice Anna (Hoffmann) Hertzman - 2000 'St. Donatus Lutheran Cemetery, Jackson County, Iowa' *Jacob Hintgen - 1878 *Anna (Streff) Hintgen - 1903 'Saint Andrews Cemetery, Sibley, Iowa' *Roland Francis Breuer - 2000 'Visitation Catholic Cemetery, Stacyville, Iowa' *Margaret Krebsbach - 1931 *Rosalia (Wingert) Krebsbach - 1961 *Bernard Adams - 1979 *Raymond Louis Krebsbach - 1983 *Anton Krebsbach - 1984 *Mary Magdalen (Wingert) Adams - 1992 *Charles Peter Adams - 2000 *Adeline Mary (Gilles) Krebsbach - 2000 *Eugene William Krebsbach - 2007 *Marvin Krebsbach - 2012 'St. Paul's Catholic Church Cemetery, Traer, Iowa' *James Monat - 2014 'Spencer's Grove Cemetery near Walker, Iowa' *Theodore Kleitch - 1918 *John Kleitsch - 1925 *Maria (Hintgen) Kleitsch - 1934 *Margaret (Weber) Kleitch - 1972 'Fairview Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Leon Eugene George - 1997 'Memorial Park Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Agnes (Kleitch) Gibson - 1994 'Mount Olivet Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Herbert Nicholas Weires - 1972 *Mary (Shares) Frost - 2006 *Donna Mae Hershberger - 2009 *Marcella Catherine (Frost) Kremer - 2017 *Eldon Geber - 2018 'Saint Mary's of Mount Carmel Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Rose (Lasch) Frost - 1894 *Matthias Frast - 1914 *Katherine (Fandel) Ehr - Abt 1935 Florida 'Florida National Cemetery, Bushnell, Florida' *Albert Otto Weires - 2003 *Marlys (Brody) Breuer - 2008 *Denis Joseph Breuer - 2009 'Caballero Rivero Woodlawn Park South Cemetery, Miami, Florida' *Gerald Aubrey Breuer - 2007 *Christian John (Jack) Breuer - 2011 *Eugene Michael Breuer - 2013 *Mary Frances (Slaybaugh) Breuer - 2014 Louisiana 'Whitehall Cemetery, Claiborne, Louisiana' *Conrad Dale Lee - 1962 Massachusetts 'Linwood Cemetery, Weston, Massachusetts' *Philip Cistulli - 2019 *Virginia (Breuer) Cistulli - 2010 *Sandra May (Cistulli) Walmark - 2011 Minnesota 'Saint Francis Cemetery, Buffalo, Minnesota' *Robert Melcher - 2019 'Saint Lawrence Cemetery, Faribault, Minnesota' *Magdalena (Becker) Giever - 1923 *Beatrice Giever - 1939 *Henry Giever - 1962 'Heron Lake, Minnesota' *Anna Mary (Reiter) Hingtgen - 1903 *Anna Maria (Hingtgen) Hulsing - Abt 1927 'Calvary Cemetery, Mankato, Minnesota' *John Wingert - 1974 *Kathryn (Schmitz) Wingert - 1992 'New Woodlawn Cemetery, Pipestone, Minnesota' *Michael Giever - 1911 *Conrad Giever - 1965 *Ernest Theel - 1980 *Bernice (Giever) Theel - 2010 'Saint Martin's Cemetery, Pipestone County, Minnesota' *Michael Melcher - 1935 *Clara Susan Melcher - 1938 *Anna (Dries) Melcher - 1956 *Frederick Anthony Melcher - 1966 *Laura (Maus) Melcher - 1990 'Calvary Cemetery, Rochester, Minnesota' *Mary Theonilla "Caroline Elizabeth" Melcher - 1997 *Celine Eva Theresa Melcher - 2003 'Tracy, Minnesota' *Mae (Foley) Wester - 1965 Montana 'Hinsdale, Montana' *Myron Edmond Frost - 1970 New Mexico 'South Park Cemetery, Roswell, New Mexico' *Charles Simon Wingert - 1996 *Hilda (Mayer) Wingert - 2003 *Agnes Mary (Wingert) Kleve - 2003 North Dakota 'Rosehill Memorial Park, Minot, North Dakota' *Kathrina (Knipp) Frost - 1917 *Frances (Borgman) Ehr - 1937 *Jakob Frast - 1946 *Peter Ehr - 1946 *John Ehr - 1946 *Simon Ehr - 1947 *Harold Dickinson - 1984 *Kathryn (Frost) Dickinson - 2004 Oregon 'St. Mary's Cemetery, Stayton, Oregon' *Andrew Fery - 1966 South Dakota 'St. Peter's Cemetery, Jefferson, South Dakota' *Mary Ann (Weber) Schmitz - 1963 *Joseph Schmitz - 1968 'Holy Rosary Cemetery, Kranzburg, South Dakota' *George Spartz - 1936 *Lena Lucy (Breuer) Spartz - 1961 'Graceland Cemetery, Mitchell, South Dakota' *Einer Burkholder - 1991 *Doris (Fox) Burkholder - 1996 'St. Mary Cemetery, Salem, South Dakota' *Ella Marie (Breuer) Doss - 2013 'St. Michael's Cemetery, Sioux Falls, South Dakota' *Mary Elizabeth Jane Breuer - 1965 *Marjoie Mae Breuer - 1969 'Woodlawn Cemetery, Sioux Falls, South Dakota' *Francis Dale Breuer - 2016 'Watertown, South Dakota' *Edmund Martin Breuer - 1972 *Matilda (Ries) Breuer - 1973 Washington 'Fall City Cemetery, Fall City, Washington' *Nicolas Frost - 1948 Wisconsin *Maureen Elizabeth Muldowney - 1974 'Saint Charles Cemetery, Cassville, Wisconsin' *Peter Joseph Breuer - 1908 *Helena (Konnen) Breuer - 1910 *Sabella Wilhelmina Breuer - 1915 *Anna Sophia Breuer - 1925 'Saint Anthony's Cemetery, Highland, Wisconsin' *Caroline (Auel) Kobitisch - 1938 'Calvary Cemetery, Racine, Wisconsin' *Mary (Koons) Giever - 1924 *Anton Giever - 1926 'West Lawn Memorial Park, Racine, Wisconsin' *Clara Amelia (Tobias) Giever - 1956 =Germany= Rhineland-Palatinate 'Gentingen' *Angela Bormann - 1909 *Angela (Weber) Bormann - 1917 *Emil Bormann - 1920 *Peter Bormann - 1922 *Alfons Bormann - 1924 *Arthur Bormann - 1940 *Franz Bormann - 1950 *Marc Bormann - 1956 *Marguerite (Winter) Bormann - 1956 *Johann Wagner - 1958 *Franz Bormann - 1981 *Magdalena (Groben) Wagner - 1983 *Theresa (Horper) Bormann - 1989 *Maria (Wagner) Kemp - 1996 *Leo Kemp - 1998 *Adelheid Bormann - 2005 'Saint Hubertus Catholic Cemetery, Körperich' *Nikolaus Frast - 1868 *Anna (Michaels) Frast - 1869 *Magdalena (Ahles) Frast - 1886 'Liersberg' *Peter Heinz - 1863 *Anna Maria (Büchler) Heinz - 1874 'Mettendorf or Burg' The following records did not have a town listed, but they were lumped in with the Mettendorf records. The people listed lived either in Burg or Mettendorf (only about 2 miles apart) *Joannes Hatz - 1835 *Anne Marie Hatz - 1841 *Anna Maria (Pelzer) Hatz - 1857 *Paul Hatz - 1859 'Saint Remigius Kirchhof, Oberweis' *Maria Catherine (Nösges) Ehr - 1829 *Johan Ehr - 1867 *George Ehr - 1875 *Anna (Ehr) Buchel - 1902 *Elisabeth (Dohm) Nösges - 1913 *Simon Nösges - 1928 *Maria Nösges - 1965 *Katherine Nösges - 1978 *Anna (Nösges) Schmidt - 1980 *Johann Schmidt - 1983 'Ralingen' *Johann Peter Horn - 1966 'Wolsfeld' *Theodor Nikolaus Ersch - 2001 =Luxembourg= Capellen 'Garnich' *Dominicus Kypgen - 1785 'Schönberg cemetery, Kehlen' *Nicholas Hoffmann - 1756 *Anne Marguerite Hoffmann - 1756 *John Hoffman - 1772 'Mamer' *Elisabeth Jean Petesch - 1859 *Jean Baptiste Sauvelon - 1871 *Catharine (Petesch) Roller - 1915 Diekirch 'Gilsdorf' *Jean Pierre Nickers - 1948 *Anne (Weber) Nickers - 1968 *Marie Weber - 1976 *Camille Nickers - 1980 *Marguerite (Bisenius) Nickers - 2009 =Canada= Ontario 'St. Agatha's Cemetery, St. Agatha's Orphanage, Ontario' *Mary Schmitz - 1925 *Anna Schmitz - 1969 Category:Reference Pages